


Reunion

by Seron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seron/pseuds/Seron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas somehow escapes purgatory and surprises Dean with pie and hot angel lovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Dean, would you stop moping around," said an exasperated Sam over his laptop.

 

Dean looked slowly up from his barely touched food to glance at his brother. "Huh, did you say something?"

 

The taller man sighed and closed his computer. "Look, bro, I miss him too, but we have a job to do here. An entire family disappeared in that old house and we have to stop whatever it is before it strikes again. Cas is gone. I don't know what happened in purgatory, but I'm sure you did all you could. The best thing for you now is to just do the job."

 

Dean just frowned at went back to picking at his burger while Sam stood. "Look, I'm gonna go to the library and see if I can find any old records on the house."

 

Dean threw some money on the table before making his way slowly back to the motel. The air was chilly and he hugged his leather jacket closer to himself. He quickly let himself in the room, shut the door behind him, and leaned his head against it, defeated. "Dean", said a rough voice behind him. He jumped and turned around, knife in hand.

 

The room seemed to be buzzing with silence and shock. The quiet was interrupted by the knife dropping to the table by the window. "Cas?" Dean took a few tentative steps forward, afraid this wasn't real. "Cas, how is this possible; how could you be here. I thought you were dead."

 

"I'm not sure. After you got out, I woke up somewhere in Montana." The angel took a few steps forwards and held out a Styrofoam container. "I brought you some pie, it's your favorite."

 

Dean strode forward and smacked the container out of Cas's hand, pie splattering the walls. Before the shocked angel could protest, Dean pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Cas, you have no idea how much I missed you."

 

Cas stiffened under Dean, "Actually, I do." He pulled away and took a step back. "When I woke up back on earth, I spent days trying to find you. Then last night I heard you, you were praying to me."

 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath and tried to remember what he had said.

**********

 

He lay in bed, staring at the bad floral wallpaper of the hotel room. "Cas," Dean whispered as to not wake Sam, "Cas, I need you. I need to see you again. There are so many things I wanted to say to you, but I was too scared." He sniffed and laughed quietly into his pillow. "You know, I was only ever this much of a pussy when I was around you. I've lost everyone I've ever loved, and I've always found some way to move on. But, right now, if it wasn't for Sammy, I wouldn't know how to live without you. I love you. When I was little, my mom always said that angels were watching over me. My angel is you. Please, please don't be dead. Come home to me, Cas."

 

Sam rolled over and pretended he didn't hear any of that.

**********

 

 

"You....you heard all that?" Dean turned away from Cas, suddenly very interested in the shitty painting on the wall.

 

"Yes, Dean....everything." The angel stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulders to turn him around. "I did as you asked, I came home." Before Dean knew what was happening; Cas's lips were on his. They were soft and warm, just like he thought they would be. But, before he could enjoy them properly, the angel backed away, blushing profusely.

 

"You know, I always wondered if that blush went all the way down." Dean grinned and slowly backed Cas into the wall. He trapped the angel with his arms on the side of Cas's head. "Now do me a favor and lose the trench coat. You're wearing too many clothes for my taste."

 

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Dean, are we going to copulate?"

 

The other man laughed deep in his throat. "Yes, yes we are. Not only that......" He leaned in to brush his lips against his angel's ear. "......but, once we lose these pesky clothes and make it over to the bed, I'm gonna ride you so hard, you'll see God."

 

The angel looked confused. "But, Dean, how can us procreating allow me to get in touch with God? You know that he has been hiding."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas shut up." He leaned in and crushed his lips against the angel's. Cas moaned beneath him and tilted his head back for better access. The kiss was hard and demanding. Dean moved his hands down to Cas's hips and leaned against him, their bodies flush against each other. "Too many clothes," Dean groaned as he reached up to push the trench coat off Cas's shoulders. After relieving him of his tie, he reached back down to untuck the shirt from the angel's pants. Moving his hands underneath, Dean moaned at the feel of the soft skin of Cas's stomach. His angel reached up with shaky fingers to rid Dean of his jacket. The man laughed and helped him by shrugging it off and letting it drop to the floor.

 

Dean got a couple of the buttons on Cas's shirt undone before he gave up and pulled the whole thing over the angel's head. He ripped off his own t-shirt before hungrily grabbing at Cas's sides, dragging the angel closer. Dean ravished the angel's mouth while yanking on the hem of his pants, pulling him over to the bed. They turned; Dean backing him up until Cas fell onto the bed…shirtless and flushed.

 

Dean leapt onto Cas with a feral snarl and lightly bit the angel’s bottom lip. He licked a trail down Cas’s throat before kissing his way down the angel’s stomach and stopping just above his belt. Dean grinned up at Cas and gave him a saucy wink before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down until they could be tossed across the room.

 

Dean stood and gazed down at his wonderful angel all splayed out before him. He laughed as Cas fidgeted under his scrutiny. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers until they pooled on the floor. A grin spread across his face as Cas’s cock slowly became harder as he gazed upon Dean’s gloriously naked form. He crawled back onto the bed, in between Cas’s legs. He blew hot air on the tip of his angel’s cock before licking up the shaft and sucking gently on the tip. He looked up at the gasp Cas made, his eyes huge and round.

 

“Dean, I did not know that procreation would be so pleasurable.” Cas moaned deep in his throat as Dean took him into his mouth. His cheeks hollow with the force of his sucking. Cas threaded his hands into his soft brown hair, pulling him closer. Dean waited until Cas was writhing underneath him and gasping for air before his stopped. He leaned over the edge of the bed to dig a bottle of lube out of his bag.

 

When he sat back up, he was startled by a whooshing sound and the appearance of thin black smoke. This smoke emerged from Castiel and spread out on either side of his body. It took Dean a moment to realize that they were his wings. He was expecting fluffy white feather, not this. Cas nodded with approval as Dean reached out to run his hand along one. It was like trying to touch a shadow, but the moment his hand came in contact with it all the hair on his arm stood up on end. It was as if his wings were made of static electricity.

 

He pulled his hand back and straddled his angel’s hips before flipping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his palm. Cas watched with wide-eyed amazement as Dean reached behind him to work himself open, his eyes closed and biting his bottom lip. Cas moaned as Dean lowed himself down onto his angel’s throbbing erection. The angel sat up to run his tongue along Dean’s chest and gently bite the skin at his shoulder; his wings flittering with excitement. Their breathing was becoming more erratic and uncontrolled.

 

Dean reached out to grip the headboard and thrust himself down harder onto his lover. Cas reached forward and gripped the base of Dean’s cock in a trembling fist. He began pumping up and down in time to Dean’s thrusting. Dean felt electricity run through his entire body as Cas’s wings encircle him and wrapped him in an embrace. This pushed him over the edge and he came in Cas’s hand and over his heaving stomach. “Dean!” Cas screamed his name as he followed close behind.

 

The angel collapsed onto his back as Dean leaned over to grab his wadded up t-shirt and wiped off Cas before tossing it onto the floor. Dean curled up into Cas side and fell asleep. Cas gently kissed the top of Dean’s head before whispering, “Don’t worry, Dean. Angels are watching over you.”

 


End file.
